


Don't trust me

by Nastae



Category: jihope - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, I plan on adding on to it eventually if it is requested, M/M, for now enjoy this short and unfinished and unclear drabble, part 1 of ?, so it's short and not good but, this was sent to me as a prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastae/pseuds/Nastae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was sent as a prompt so it literally starts off with no context and ends with no context (which means there is room to write more parts if it is enjoyed) REALLY SHORT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't trust me

The wind blew strong that day carrying the smell of the salt water along with it as they stood together in the sand. Jimin had wanted to go to the beach for months now although it was still a little too cold to actually go swimming in the water. Truthfully he just liked the smell of the water, the fresh air and he liked being there with Hoseok. Jimin leaned into Hoseok making the excuse that he was cold, but in reality he just felt like they had been drifting apart lately and wanted an excuse to get close to him. 

“Jimin…” Hoseok says, his eyes focusing on nothing in particular, staring out at the sea. It was hard for Jimin to look at anything but Hoseok and he wished that he would look back at him the same way. Hoseoks face turned towards his and Jimins breath hitched, causing his throat to tighten up. Hoseok didn’t seem to notice, nor did he notice his heartbeat speeding up. Of course he couldn’t hear that, he thought to himself, only Jimin could hear the thumping inside his head. “Don’t trust me, please don’t trust me anymore.” 

“What are you talking about? Why wouldn’t I trust you Hoseok?” he says frantically; Hoseok wasn’t one to talk this way at least not with him. He didn’t answer at first and the longer his silence went on, the more Jimin worried. But finally he cleared his throat, and staring back at the ocean, he said: 

“I can’t let myself feel this way about you, when you don’t deserve someone like me. You can’t trust me, and you can’t love me.” 

“What are you talking about? Hoseok you’re confusing me…” Jimin says grabbing Hoseoks hand, asking him to look back at him. “Wait did.. feel what way about me?”

“You’re oblivious,” he says, bending down slightly, his lips brushed against Jimins forehead, his bangs stopping the direct contact with his skin, although still causing chills. Hoseok smiled at him, but it was one of those smiles that had no trace of real happiness in it, the kind of smile that broke Jimins heart. “But I guess it’s best you don’t figure it out yet.” 

When they arrived back home, after a walk filled with silence, Jimin went to bed early. That night Hoseok left without a word of his parting, only leaving a letter under Jimins pillow. And when Jimin woke up and read it, he couldn’t understand, why did he have to leave? Hoseok didn’t exactly explain in the letter the reason behind his leaving, nor did he mention whether he’d come back. The only thing he did clear up, was the way he felt about Jimin.

“It all started the night after our first live performance, we were all so happy that it had gone so well. You had been a little hard on yourself, as had I, because we both thought we could do better. But I remember that night, when you smiled at me and told me, ‘You brighten up the stage, that’s why you’re our hope’; I had fallen hopelessly in love with you in that moment. I love you Jimin, and right now because of that, I have to leave you…”

**Author's Note:**

> like I said literally tells you nothing but gives me the chance to write more in detail so if you want more let me know


End file.
